Dreams and Belief
Some things to say before you read. I can just say that I don't like this story. The plot is really boring. This story is just important for the other five stories of "The Irony of Fate" series. I can say it so. In German I've written this story already and now I'm writing A new World ^.^ (and I really love it...) Maybe I'll redone this story one day but first I want to finish my other projects (and this are a lot...) And if you find a mistake please tell me were this mistake is. I'm German and I want to '''learn' English. That is the reason why I'm trying to write this stories in English too.'' Prologue She were sitting on a flat stone. Nobody was there, just her; a brown she-cat with curious, white spots over her whole body. She were starring on calm river. But then a couple of blackberry bushes started to rustling. A brown tom with shredded ears appeared. The fur of the female cat bristled. "Rabbit!", she hissed. "Daisly? I'm happy to see you. All our Clans are in danger!" "Tell me something new!" Suddenly the bushes rustled again. A yellowbrown she-cat, a grey tom and a black she-cat with green eyes appeared. All of them leaped on the stone to Daisly and Rabbit. The cat with the yellowbrown fur whispered: "An ignorant she-cat will come and save all of us." "But she must be warned. As quick as she let all live, she can fail her goal and the AnimalClan will lost forever.", Rabbit meowed. "We know that, you stupid furball! What do you think, Lizard?" "One of us three", she glanced at Daisly and the other she-cat, "must go to help her.", answered the black one. "Why not Fish or me?!", hissed Rabbit. "The rescuer is female, so a she-cat must go, isn't it so, Lizard?", spoke the yellowbrown she-cat. "Of course, Duck" "But who have to go is not answered. We have to wait and will see..." Chapter 1 Daisy jumped on the mouse and killed it with one bite. That was theway of hunting that she learned from her mother. It was a wonder that she and sister Mosquito were alive. It was leafbare and their mother were that; killed by a monster... Daisy looked sadly around, still she missed her mother. She and her sister were only five month old when this happend but now the snow was so hard and both of them didn't know if they could survive. Daisy decided to go back to her sister. Mosquito was still asleep. Daisy woke her up and an angry darkred she-cat blinked in her face. "Why have done you this?!" "I've catched a mouse and the sun is rising." "Of course... of course... but I'm hungry. You hadn't catched something yesterday...", Mosquito ate a bit of the mouse and Daisy looked around; searching for a safe path. "I think we can go." Maybe I don't know, were I should go, but we have try... "Daisy! Come! You must eat something to.", reminded her the red she-cat. "Of course..." Daisy ate the rest of the mouse and then she went out of the bush. She sniffed the air after other scents and Mosquito followed her. Both traveled throught the deap snow. Chapter 2 Two sunrises later Daisy woke up. She had a terrible dream. Since the dead of her mother she didn't sleep well. The sun dazzle her and Mosquito streched beside her. Daisy's sister looked up, but then she was asleep again. Daisy thought about her so horrible dream. She saw a lot of cats, they fought and a lot if them died. But suddelny their was new cat. She never saw the colour of the pelt or the face, everytime there was just the silhouette. All cats stopped to fight, but then there was a cutting in the stone, all cats cried and the new cat falled into this cutting. All was quiet. All plants and all prey began to die and all cats died too. It wasn't pretty to look. Daisy agitate and looked down at her sister. She wanted to go on. It was to scary here, so she woke her sister. "Mosquito! Mosquito! I want to go on!" "Daisy, it's so early... I want to sleep..." "Sorry, it's all so strange here. At moonhigh I saw shadows. I'm not sure if we should be here!" "Well...", begann the darkred she-cat but then a little shadow dashed over the sisters. A black she-cat with a grey eel back hissed: "What do you do on GooseClan's Territory!" "We... We...", but Daisy spoke not a lot too, because there came three new cats; an old, grey she-cat, a strong, redbrown tom and a pale, blue-grey tom. The last tom meowed: "What have you found, Smallpaw?" "Two intruders, Skyclaw.", answered the first cat. "That did you...", but the oldest cat interruped Skyclaw: "Intruders? They are not older than six month! Look how little they are." Daisy and Mosquito pressed each other. "Greystar, what do you do? Are you a mousebrain?! This to cats are on our territory!" Daisy plucked up her courage and spoke: "Really, we didn't know that here live already cats!" "When they are such young as you think Greystar, where are their parents? They must punished how it narrated in the Code of the AnimalClans", piped up the redbrown tom. "Of course, Eaglestrike." Is that bragger? I don't really like him... but was is the Code of the AnimalClans... "Excuse me, but what is the Code of the AnimalClans?", asked Daisy cowardly. "You don't what the Code of the AnimalClans is?! how can you be so stupid!", gibed Eaglestrike. What want he? But then spoke Greystar again: "Eaglestrike, please be friendly to this young cats. It won't help the GooseClan nor them, when you are so rude!", then she spoke to the young loners, "The Code of the AnimalClans is the way of life that we used to live. What are your names and where are your parents? I think you both must know our names already, don't you?" Can I trust her? Can I say her who we are? Will she believe us? She took a glance at Mosqiuto and then she utterd: "That is my sister Mosquito and I'm Daisy. Of course, we can hear, so we know your strange names. We are not such stupid as you think", she looked to Eaglestrike and then went on, "We are just young... And... And our parents are dead...", Daisy's eyes blinked sadly at the ground. "I'm so afraid to hear this", meowed the old she-cat to the loners, "You must be really alone. Why you don't come with us and stay a night?" "Greystar, are you going to be mad?!", interruped Skyclaw. "Do you want fight of my authority?! Don't you learn anything?", hissed she. Skyclaw snarled and Smallpaw starred at her leader without any belief. But Eaglestrike twiched with his ear. "Speak", spat the grey she-cat. "We can't take them into the Clan. That is against our way of life!" "You're a young warrior Eaglestrike. I can't punish you for your missing knowledge. The Code of the AnimalClans say that we're not allowed to let loners in our Clan. I just want that this two cats, get a nice place to sleep." "I'm sorry", murmured the brown tom. His blue eyes flashed. "I'm sorry isn't enough for me. When you want to be warriors, you need to act like warriors, don't you? Skyclaw? Eaglestrike?" "Of course, Greystar...", both nodded. Just Smallpaw shooked her head and sat down beside Skyclaw. Daisy hestiated and took a glance at Mosquito. Her sister's eyes were full with pleasure. So deciced Daisy to answer: "We stay a night." "Great, we'll show you the way" Greystar went throught some bushes and the snow was falling down. Chapter 3 Daisy trotted through the snow. She saw how Mosquito glanced again and again at Smallpaw. „You could go to her. I can manage on my on.“, whispered the brown tabby. „Thank you, sister! I'll to this“, anounced the darkred she-cat and pressed her nose against Daisy's ear. Then she leaped to the black and grey apprentice. „What do you want?“, snarled Smallpaw. „I'd just wanted to ask how it is to live after the rules of your Code?“, asked Mosquito with sparkling, amber eyes. „Why should I explain you?“ Daisy not heart more, because she went du Eaglestrike. „What is the GooseClan?“ „You don't know what the GooseClan is?! You never heard something from Clans before? You don't know anything!“ „Then explain me please that I know more“ „Well, the GooseClan is one of the five AnimalClans. The other Clans are FishClan, LizardClan, DuckClan and RabbitClan. In a clan we protect each other that makes me proud to be in one of them. You can't say that too!“, explained Eaglestrike but in his last sentence he spoke with jeer. Why he can't be quiet?! „Really interessant! Could you tell me more?“ But suddenly Daisy saw that Mosquito pounced at Smallpaw and both fought each other. „Please don't fight anymore!“, begged the young loner and tried to pull Mosquito from the apprentice. „You act like kits! Maybe you should be in the nursey?“, shouted Skyclaw. Together with Eaglestrike he separated the three young she-cat. All of them an hardly stand. „Smallpaw, why did you this?“, said the old leader. „But-“ „We need to go on. We speak later, Smallpaw?“, interruped Greystar „Yes, Greytstar“ Chapter 4 Daisy looked over Eaglestrike's shoulder. She saw Smallpaw talking with a grey-brown tabby she-cat. She saw also that tiny kits were playing. In front of the camp was sitting a white tom. He was standing guard. He was always looking at the two loners. Daisy asked herself if it was already dark outside of the caves and tunnels. She looked at Mosquito. "Do you think that it is already dark?" "It is already dark", answered Eaglestrike. He had to hear her question too. "Really? Why do you know?", stunned Mosquito. "There is a second exit out of the camp. This exit goes to the crown...", explained Eaglestrike. But a white tom with red spots had interrupted him. "Are you talking over all the secrets of the GooseClan, Eaglestrike?" "Of course not, Raddlesspots" "Then..." But Greystar wanted to speak to the loners too. "That is Raddlesspots, the deputy of our Clan. He'll show you where you can sleep. When somebody is looking for me I'm in my den." "Eaglestrike you can go. I think Amberflower was searching you.", prounced the deputy to the brown tom. After Eaglestrike and Greystar were gone, he went on, "Just eat and sleep and talk to nobody. They all are really agitated. We will wake you early that you can go soon." "Of course", promised Daisy. Raddlesspots flashed his tail to a corner. There were two mice. Mosquito went there and started to eat. Daisy thought about the day. There was one strange thing that her sister said when they went to the camp. She noticed that in the camp are a lot cats before they can saw it or even smell! "Mosquito?" "What can I do for you, sister?" "From where you know that here are so many cats?" "A feeling, I guess..." "How?" Suddenly there was a noise. It was similar to little paws that lands on the ground. At the same time a ruby red kit appeared. It asked: "Who are you? I never saw you before! Are you-" "Rubykit! Come back! This to cats are dangerous!", a ginger Queen took her kit and snarled to the sisters, "If you do my kits something, then you'll dead!" Then the she-cat disappeared. "What was that?", wondered Daisy but Mosquito was shaking her head. "Sleep well, Mosquito." Category:Fanfiction